


Ebb and Flow

by la_comtesse



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: F/F, Goodbyes, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_comtesse/pseuds/la_comtesse
Summary: Kiara and Calli say their goodbyes at the airport.
Relationships: Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara
Comments: 11
Kudos: 77





	Ebb and Flow

"This is where it all ends, huh?"

The crowd swelled and ebbed around them, moving like a school of fish. Innumerable faces passing by, fading into anonymity, and Kiara would soon be one of those faces, one of the fish in the pond–the ocean, now. And in spite of that, perhaps well aware of that, Kiara refused to meet Calliope's gaze directly. Her eyes were downcast, looking to the side and at the floor, where they stood in the middle of the airport walkway.

"Haha... Don't say it like that, Calli. We're still gonna stream together and stuff, right?"

Kiara clasped her hands together (gloved, with the matching pair she'd gotten with Calli so many weeks ago) in front of her and chewed on her bottom lip. She looked apprehensive. In any other context, Calli would have found it unbelievably attractive.

"O-Of course we are, but it'll be different, Kiara. Look–"

"We can still call! We can still talk! We can video chat. I can still see you," Kiara cut her off. She paused. Then, she continued, in a much more subdued tone.

"I'm sorry. I just don't think it has to be that tough. I know we can still make this work." Then, another pause, and she peered shyly up at Calli's eyes. From Calli's angle, Kiara actually looked demure. "....If you want to."

Calli scoffed. "Duh! Of course I want to! But it's just not gonna be the same between us and you know that!" Kiara winced, and she looked back down at the floor, tears pricking the corner of her eyes. Calli scrambled to soften herself up for her. Now was not the time to put on her aggressive reaper persona, and making Kiara cry was the biggest crime she could commit.

"Hey, don't look like that. Don't– Don't look down like that. Hey, Kiara..."

Kiara ignored her. Slowly, gently, Calli reached out and touched Kiara's shoulder, then her neck, then her face. She pressed her thumb lightly up on Kiara's chin and tilted her chin up, forcing Kiara to look at her again.

Then, in a more firm voice, she addressed Kiara. "Look at me properly."

"Calli, not here–"

"No. Look at me properly." Calli's voice broke, and she could feel her own tears spilling out. It was always an ebb and flow with them, a stream of emotions that Calli didn't let herself feel always coming out when Kiara was there. She didn't want Kiara to be one of those nameless faces. She didn't want Kiara to leave. "I should be the one crying here, not you, Kusotori."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 10 minutes in a discord dm i hate it here


End file.
